


The Gates of Avalon

by Rash_jaya



Series: The one and future Omega King... [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: The gates of Avalon remain closed to your Sophie. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be, offered up to them. Aulfric promises you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!





	1. Nightmare

It been five days passed that Edwin been killed and yet Arthur would wake everyone feel cold, shivering, yet he did not talk to anyone and Guinevere was called way by village on the border of Essetir by the elder in Ealdor, she only went because one, the fact that Merlin mother lived there, she told them she felt she was needed and two she had to go because Gi was hurt or that was what the elder had said to her. Guinevere would ever turn away family in needed and she says that due to Arthur and Merlin be brothers he and his mother were family to her and so when the Ealdor elder asked for her help she could not turn them down.

Everyone settled back into their normal routine for the most part, though there was an amusing conversation between Gaius and the Steward about his salary being raised in light of him being a free man rather than a servant that Merlin missed. Merlin walked in only to see them both making uncomfortable expressions at each other, everything already settled before they shook hands and the Steward left.

Arthur, once it had sunk in that Edwin had nearly killed both Morgana and his father, was horrified at his own trusting nature and his good humour quickly devolved into an ill temper and it not help the prince’s moods, that Guinevere was away from the castle either.

Uther suggesting that he go on a hunt at least did put him in a better mood for an hour or two. Hunting was one of Arthur’s favourite activities, but he had only been a few times since Merlin had arrived. As the prince and a knight, he had many responsibilities and also had to have Uther’s permission before he could go rushing off.

Merlin had also been in high spirits at the thought of a day off while Arthur was in such a prat mood, but of course, his luck was still awful and Arthur insisted that Merlin would go with him so he did not have to take a hunting party. A few of the squires came and thanked him on behalf of their masters for sparing them all Arthur’s temper, as though he had had a choice in the matter.

Of cause, Gaius was no help at all, in fact, he had laughed for a long time after they had all gone. Merlin had been less amused since he was planning to wake up very early to get all the hunting gear together and he had hope that Guinevere would have returned by the time the two of them get back.

Morgana was sleeping in her chamber when she has a nightmare where she sees what could happen to her unknown brother and friend Arthur, Arthur drifts underwater wearing his armour. A woman not much young than her, she was standing over him watching him drown. Morgana wakes with a gasp sitting up on her bed. She is terrified.

Morgana came rushing into Arthur’s chambers in her nightdress before first light in a complete panic. Merlin only happened to already be in his chambers because Arthur had told him that they were leaving first thing for this hunt he had planned regardless of whether he was ready or not and if he had not prepared everything properly, he would be in a bad mood. Obviously, Arthur was in a prat mood still.

“Arthur!” Morgana called out in a panic as Merlin caught her by the arms, stopping her headlong run. “I dreamed… so real… drowned…”

Morgana certainly had inherited her mother’s powers. “Arthur!” Even Arthur could not sleep through the racket of Morgana running in screaming his name and Gwen running in after her, calling for her mistress.

“Morgana, look at me,” Merlin ordered. “Arthur is fine.”

“So real…”

“It hasn’t happened yet,” Merlin whispered urgently. “Morgana, look at me. It hasn’t happened yet.” Morgana finally stopped fighting against him as his words sank in. She gave Merlin a curious look.

“I’m fine, Morgana,” Arthur announced from behind her. “See, healthy as a horse. It was just a bad dream.”

“I’m sorry. It was just so real,” Morgana blushed, hug and passed her off to Gwen, who led her out of the room, presumably back to her chambers.

“Poor Morgana,” Arthur murmured. “I thought that Gaius’ sleeping draughts were helping.”

“They only help her fall into a deep sleep,” Merlin told him. “That doesn’t mean that she will always be in a deep enough sleep to avoid dreaming. To have nightmares so often, I cannot imagine the distress she must suffer.”

“Nor I,” Arthur agreed quietly. “What was it you were saying to her when she woke me?”

“I, um, told her that it hadn’t happened. She came in muttering wildly about drowning and so real and she called out to you so I was trying to help her realize that she was awake.”

“That was kind of you,” Arthur told her. “Is Morgana the reason you were matchmaking Gwen?”

“No,” Merlin gave him a look. “I’m going to go get breakfast since you’re up now.”

“Why were you in my room?”

“I was laying out everything we would need for the hunt today,” Merlin told him. Arthur turned to look at the table and nodded.

“So, you were but you know that we do have servants from these kinds of duties. Go fetch breakfast. Get your own if you haven’t eaten yet.”

Merlin smiled at his brother and stated, “after what happen with that nut case I would not get let anyone one other than George or Morrie into your chamber”

Merlin had not had his own breakfast yet, actually. So, he put his porridge on the tray with Arthur’s breakfast and took them both up. The Steward frowned at him, seeing the two breakfasts on one tray when they passed in the corridor but did not say anything. Merlin just ignored him. Arthur had told him to bring his own breakfast. Unfortunately, Arthur was no longer feeling kind or generous when he arrived and grumbled about his “peasant food”. Merlin mostly ignored him, going over the list of hunting gear that Geraint had kindly given him the night before.

“Aren’t you done yet?” Arthur demanded irritably after a few moments. “You’re supposed to entertain me.” Merlin had had little enough sleep that he was in no mood to ignore that ridiculousness.

“No, I’m your brother, not your fool. I’m supposed to make sure you’re on time in appointments and keep your chambers and you save. Nowhere does it say that I have to amuse you.” Merlin stated.

“Merlin…” Arthur growled, glaring at him. Merlin had the vague thought that his life would be so much easier if he could just push Arthur back into bed and had Guinevere kiss him until he goes back to sleep but of cause, Guinevere was called way to all place it had to be Ealdor, at least Guinevere had been kind to take a letter to his mother for him, he had hoped that she would return soon and he hoped that this hunting trip would help Arthur mood to improve.


	2. Too good to be true.

Merlin muttered an apology and Arthur let it go. Soon enough, they had finished eating. They helped each to dress. Merlin put the gear into bags and hefted the bags onto his back. Merlin wished that Arthur had wanted to bring horses. Seeing Faolan would have cheered her up, after all, and then he would not be carrying all the gear on her back.

They set off into the woods. After a bit, Arthur seemed more at ease, less upset. He was still a little huffy, but more inclined to tease than mock. Arthur caught and killed two reasonable size male rabbits. Merlin was beginning to think that maybe hunting was not so bad and the knights were big babies. After all, it was mostly wandering around in the forest without disturbing Arthur’s concentration. He kept himself occupied with his “tracking” and Merlin could just soak in the dappled sunlight.

Of course, then Arthur got on the trail of a deer that Merlin could tell it was a pregnant female deer. It would be wrong to kill her. So, Merlin hung back a little, slowly easing Arthur ahead of him. Then, once he had the deer in his sights, Merlin clattered through the underbrush and “accidentally” tripped into him, ruining his aim. The deer ran.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, feigning innocence.

“You really are a total buffoon, aren’t you?” Arthur demanded irritably.

“I was just asking,” Merlin retorted.

“Who? Me or the deer?” Arthur scoffed.

“We’re supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind.” Arthur pointed out.

“Oh, so you’re able to get by on two out of the three, huh?” Merlin teased. Arthur pointed his finger at him with a warning glare.

Before Arthur could say anything, they hear the sound of a woman shouting reached them. “What was that?” Merlin murmured quietly.

“Quiet,” Arthur ordered, listening intently. There was clearly a man and a woman’s voice, both asking for aid. Arthur snatched his sword out of Merlin's hand and rushed off in the direction of the scuffle.

Merlin groaned and hurried after him. There was a man lying on the ground, a bandit’s sword pointed at his chest, begging for mercy. A pretty young girl was trying to fend off three other bandits, snatching at her skirts and her bag. Arthur shot one of the three bandits attacking the girl. He falls down dead and the other three turned to face Arthur. One of the men grabbed the girl to keep her from running to safety. The bandit with the sword swung at Arthur. While he was busy, the last bandit snuck around to attack him from behind.

Merlin was too weighted down to jump into the fray so he looked up and cracked a branch above the man’s head. It was a fair bit larger than anticipated, so rather than giving him a smart rap or even just knocking him out, the branch crushed him to the ground. Arthur took advantage of his opponent’s distraction to run him through. The last bandit intelligently looked at the much-changed odds and let go of the girl, running for it. Arthur glanced up at the tree. “Stroke of luck.” He said.

“And let that be a lesson to you,” Merlin yelled out after the retreating bandit. Arthur gave his brother a look of complete exasperation but was distracted from his spell gone a little too well.

“What? I was just covering your back.” Arthur just turned his back to him and walked towards the man and girl.

“You alright? They didn’t hurt you?” he asked solicitously. The girl lowered her hood to reveal a beautiful face and oddly Druidic braids. Most of the women in Camelot either wore their hair brushed out like Morgana did or twisted up out of the way like Guinevere did when she was fighting.

“No,” the girl assured him.

“Thanks to you. I’m Sophia. This is my father.” She smiled magnanimously at him and Merlin got the strange urge to rip her hair out as Arthur bowed low to her and kissed her hand.

“Arthur Pendragon, at your service,” he murmured. To her great consternation, Arthur immediately insisted that they escort dear Sophia and her father to safety in Camelot. Merlin only vaguely wanted to throttle him. They then claimed to be from someplace called Tir Mor, which made Arthur even more solicitous. Merlin was more than a little exasperated by the whole situation. Arthur did not even know this girl and he was already besotted with her. Now Merlin really wished that Guinevere had not left because something was going on here.

Of course, they had to be presented to Uther. Merlin barely heard the conversation between Uther and Aulfric, Sophia’s father, his eyes on Arthur, staring dreamily at Sophia while leaning against one of the pillars. But he knew that they had been given permission to stay because Arthur’s face lit up. Arthur could not tear his eyes away from Sophia as she and her father left the room and Merlin thought it was not him being unfair that Sophia’s gaze seemed less besotted than victorious.

Merlin wants to see where Arthur feelings truly lay, he and Merlin talked in his chambers. When Arthur pointed out that he should make sure you put her in a decent room. He told his brother that room next door was empty. Arthur said, “The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact…” before he could say anymore Merlin smiles at him. only to be told to Shut up by Arthur.

Merlin pointed out that he did not say anything, to which Arthur periled, “You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable. Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable.”

Both Merlin and Arthur could agree on the fact that she is very beautiful. Merlin was mocking Arthur “if your intentions are honourable... Then what's the problem with her staying next door?”

Arthur pointed out, “There isn't one. You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine.” Merlin try to keep a straight face, he did not really know what was happening to Arthur but something was something wrong.

After a bit of a circular conversation, in which Merlin was resolved to give the girl the benefit of the doubt, despite his concerns about the fact that Morgana had clearly had a vision about Arthur drowning just that morning, Sophia and her father were put in rooms on the same hall as Arthur.

Merlin hands Sophia a blanket and said that if she needs anything all she had to do was just let him know. The girl thanked him, and Sophia enters her guest room Morgana sees her. They both exchange a look Morgana approaches Merlin anxiously, demanding to know who the girl was.

“She says she’s Sophia of Tir Mor, my lady,” Merlin explained. We rescued her and her father from some thankfully incompetent bandits on the hunting trip.

“She cannot stay here,” Morgana murmured wildly.

“You didn’t just see him drown, did you?” Merlin asked quietly.

Morgana looked straight at her, finally registering the conversation. “Morgana, trust me. I would not betray your trust. Did you see Sophia drown Arthur?”

“I saw her standing over him as he drowned in full armour, looking quite pleased with the situation,” Morgana answered honestly.

“Then I will make sure that Arthur gets out of the water alive,” Merlin swore. Warnings and prophecies could not always be completely avoided, but the implied fate could often be changed by timely intervention.

“Do not leave him alone with her,” Morgana asked.

“I will do my best,” Merlin promised her. but the truth was he did not know how or where to start but something in deep down inside had told him that he could not leave this girl or her father along with Arthur. 


	3. saving lives

Guinevere was not having a good day. She was convinced the whole universe of magic users was conspiring against her. First, the settle strap, then the horse gets spooked, now she was behind on her expected arrival time. Then Gi called out to her when she had managed to sit down for her lunch, a sank that was caught.

“Guinevere?” Gi’s voice sounded concerned coming from few feet away from where they made camp for lunch.

“Yeah?” Guinevere had a hunch that Gi’s call out would not make her day any better.

“Any chance of, take away?” Gi had the decency to sound apologetic.

“What is it?” she asked, the horse got spooked and there was thud sound. Guinevere knew that sound it sounds like Gi had fallen off her horse.

“blood fresh,” Gi continued, “and I've injured but no blood” When she walks little more in the bushed area of the main path. “I got a body.”

Guinevere took a deep breath. She felt as if she should never have left the castle this morning, but she had no choice but survive through the day. Besides, there was killer in the area. They were day and a half from Camelot border. Whoever killed the man was heading to Ealdor.

Guinevere walked into the bushed area but abruptly stopped talking as soon as she saw Gi. Her right hand was bent in a strange position, and her face was grimaced in pain. Yet, she tried to use one hand but did not seem to be very effective with it.

“What the hell happened to your arm?” Guinevere asked, and hurried next to Gi.

“Guinevere, my saviour,” Gi exclaimed when she noticed she was there standing two feet away. “I think my arm might be broken,” she added.

“I can see that” Guinevere said. She gently tried to move Gi arm, but she hissed in pain. “It’s broken. What happened?”

Gi took a deep breath and moved her hair away from her face left handed. “Long story, but the short version is that I fall off the horse when she got spooked by that” the witch that could control the elements. And she was already forming a small tornado, she had some damn strong powers, much stronger than we expected, I was through up and dropped and this happened” Gi said and gestured towards her injured arm.

“I tried to get back into the fight, but the shooting arrow was no longer an option with a broken hand is not easy. Barry told me to stand down. He and Wally tried to take her down, but they disappeared into her tornado. After that, the tornado also disappeared. I haven’t seen them since.”

“Okay,” Guinevere said, and clapped her hands together, “so we have to find the rest two knights who were with you.”

“That would be the ideal plan.” Gi smiled.

Guinevere nodded. “First things first, though. Can you keep going with one arm?”

Gi shook his head firmly. “yes, I can, it not like we have a choice right now.”

“No, it can’t. You are in pain, and you cannot help them when you are in pain,” she told kindly.

“It does not distract me,” Gi argued.

Guinevere crossed her arms and smiled. “Okay then, if it doesn’t stop you from riding and fighting than we can track them down,” she said and nodded towards the computers.

Gi squinted his eyes. “Sure thing.”

He began to try and get on the horse with one hand, and Guinevere had to admit she was doing a decent job with only her left hand. However, her speed was slow, and she seemed to be in a lot of pain, even though she attempted not to move her right hand.

When she groaned in pain, Guinevere took the rains and help her up. “I admire your stubbornness but let me,” she said, and started to tracking and Gi’s horse followed Guinevere’s horse.

“I admit my defeat,” Gi said.

“Do you know how to track?” Amy Gi servant asked.

Guinevere glared at her. “I have been doing this for many years, I am hunter and warrior just has Arthur or any other Knight in Camelot” I don’t just stand and look pretty?”

She looked back the way she is heading, following the blood dropping, they came to unmanned camp, it was like the whole village that lived in the trees, there few bodies of kids and women. They had been here the night before which mean that the killer is half day ride in front of them.

Amy grinned. “Great, let’s go,” she said, and riding head of all.

Guinevere stood up. “Not so fast. We need a proper plan. Gi needs to go to see a healer, and we cannot charge in there without a plan. The whole Village seems to be killed or is hiding.”

“I might have something that could help,” Gi said slowly, and completely ignoring the talk about the healer. “I haven’t tried it yet, so I cannot guarantee that it will work. But in theory, it should be the power restraining handcuffs in the form of an arrow. Or at least the same effect, jamming the powers temporarily.”

“Sounds like it’s our best shot,” Guinevere said with a smirk.

Gi pointed at her. “Nice pun. I’m gonna get the arrows,” he said, and walked out of the up to her horse, but returned soon with the arrows and T-bow.

It was smaller than Guinevere had expected. The t-bow was made from hardwood.

Gi handed it to her. “I hope it works. But if not, it can be used as a bluff, anyway.”

Guinevere nodded. “If anything happens to me, you shoot the fireball in the to the sky.” she said, “then I’ll go and check if the witch is keeping them there”

Guinevere pulled up the horse in front of the old unmanned tavern hall. She took the T-bow.

The tavern hall did seem abandoned. It was eerily quiet, and damp. Grass and other plants were growing around the hall it has not been in use for years.

“This place is so creepy,” Guinevere muttered to herself before she opened one of the wooden doors. It made a creaking sound that echoed in the hall. She stopped walking for a moment, but nothing happened, and she continued searching.

She spotted something small with blue reflex. She approached carefully but recognised the items. She crouched next to them and picked them up. It was towed blue infinity stones. “I think the witch had planned to kidnap them.”

“So, they are not there,” Army asked she was standing next to Guinevere, while the injured Gi was waiting by the hidden bushers.

Guinevere stood up. “Not necessarily. It could be just a distraction to prevent us to search rest of the hall.”

She continued to walk around the hall. The hall was mostly empty. She noticed a small door, and luckily, the door was not locked. She cautiously walked down the flight of stairs and arrived at a small seller.

The room was otherwise empty, but it had a cage made out of glass. It resembled an aquarium. Both knights sat on the floor of it but stood up as soon as they saw Guinevere.

Guinevere tried to gesture knights to move further away from the glass. She shot the glass five times with the arrows Gi had given her. Then she used the heel of her sword and the glass shattered.

She asked. “Are you guys okay?”

The knights nodded. “Yeah, we are,” Sir William confirmed. “Where’s Gi?”

“watch duty,” Guinevere said, and noticed the worried look in Sir Harry’s eyes, “she has a broken arm. she’ll be fine. But we should get going and head towards Ealdor before the witch returns.”

“It seemed like the witch had planned to kidnap you. Do you know why?” Guinevere asked as they walked towards the door.

“Yeah,” Wally said, “she gave us a long speech about it.”

“She needed Access to Prince without you there,” Barry explained, “we NEEDED to get back to Camelot now, she wants Arthur.”

Guinevere was about to ask whether “Where are the others?”

Guinevere turned around and flashed a brilliant smile. “This was a solo mission. Which reminds me, that you two owe me a lunch. I haven’t had a chance to eat yet.”

“of course, just soon as soon as we get to Camelot,” Sir Harry told her.


	4. Keeping Arthur Save

Palace, physician's chambers Morgana enters just as Gaius takes a flask off of the burner.

Morgana stated, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.”

Gaius replied, “Nonsense, my child. My favourite patient is always welcome. Gaius kisses her cheek.”

Gaius said, “I'm sorry about the mess. Most of its Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here.”

Morgana pointed out, “Er…it's not that. Its just...your bench is on fire.”

Gaius asked, “My bench is on fire? What are you...” turns to look “My bench is on fire!”

Morgana hands him a bucket said, “Here.”

Gaius uses tongs to drop the flask into the water than stated, “You're always getting me into trouble. What brings you to this dark corner?”

Morgana told him, “I had another dream.”

Gaius said, “I see.” He was worried about her.

Morgana said, “I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot.”

Gaius stated, “the mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy.”

Morgana pointed, “but I had this dream before she came to Camelot.”

Gaius stated, “you must be mistaken.”

Morgana said, “no, I know what I saw. It was so real...so vivid. I saw him die, Gaius. She's going to kill him.”

Gaius said, “these are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?”

Morgana pointed out, “Oh, it doesn't help.”

Gaius said, “here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep” hands her a bottle “You've nothing to fear.”

Morgana said, “thank you, Gaius.”

Gaius stated, “Morgana. Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him.” it not that Gaius was fearful for Uther it was more of that fact he was fearful of what the King would do to Morgana if she had told the king of her dreams.

That night in the forest, bandit’s campfire Aulfric approaches the bandit that got away. The bandit stands up and draws his sword.

Aulfric said, “You can dispense with the unpleasantries…your payment.” Aulfric holds up a leather pouch.

Bandit pointed out, “I want more. My friends are dead because of you.”

Aulfric said, “Yes. I'm sorry. Such a dreadful waste of life. But if it's any consolation, you'll see them again soon…má réðe cine týne!” Aulfric’s eyes redden and he kills the bandit with his staff before he returned to the castle.

King’s palace, Morgana’s chambers that night Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep. She sees the same vision of Arthur drowning with Sophia standing over him looking pleased. Morgana wakes she is terrified.

The next morning “Merlin!” Arthur poked his head out around his door.

“Oh, there you are. Leave poor Morgana alone. She’s no desire for your attention, I assure you.” Merlin stuck his tongue out at Arthur before bowing to Morgana and following Arthur’s unspoken command to attend him.

Arthur was easy going all evening, alternating between quiet daydreaming and murmuring nonsense about how lovely Sophia was. He could not really know if the girl was well-read or intelligent or well-spoken or kind or generous. All he could know was that she was pretty. She had barely opened her mouth since they had rescued her. Merlin was hoping that Arthur would just be a little dazed, love-struck for a few days, and hopefully, Sophia and her father would leave soon.

Arthur, at some point, had told the thrice-damned girl that he would take her on a ride while he was supposed to be on patrol with the guards. Arthur wanted him to lie to their father so he could go for a ride with the girl Morgana had seen drowning him. This was too much.

“No,” Merlin said firmly. He would not.

“Merlin, you have to do this for me,” Arthur begged.

“I do not have to lie to the King because you have no planning skills,” Merlin retorted. “Just knock on the door and apologize, like any other normal person and go do what you’re supposed to be doing. She will be here for a ride this afternoon or tomorrow or next week, even.”

“Merlin,” Arthur was distressed. He had no sympathy.

“You do know that deliberately deceiving the King is treason, right?” Merlin pointed out to his brother but the thing is if Arthur asked because he wants some time with Guinevere he would have done in heartbeat.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” Arthur told his brother.

“You would be off in the woods with Sophia. You would not be here while I was doing the lying. Therefore, your father could have my head off before you knew anything was wrong.” Merlin pointed out, he was trying his best to not to help Arthur with to be with this girl, they did not know anything about.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Arthur grumbled.

“I am not lying to your father,” Merlin replied. “And I think it could look dishonourable if you don’t have a chaperone for your outing.” Arthur paused, looking stricken. Oh, that upset him.

“It could,” he agreed.

“Damn. I don’t have time to find someone to go with us. You win, Merlin. I’ll go apologize and go on patrol. We’ll have a picnic lunch. Get the lunch and a chaperone ready for when I get back.” Merlin sighed at the extra work, but at least he would not be lying to the King and Arthur would not be alone with Sophia. With Merlin hovering behind Arthur, the apology was quick and painless. Sophia accepted it with grace and happily agreed to the picnic for dinner. Merlin did not mention to Sophia that Arthur had failed to mention the required chaperone, though.

Arthur went off on patrol with the guards and Merlin dropped in the kitchen to tell the cook Arthur wanted a picnic lunch and then he went to the Knights’ quarters, looking for Geraint. He found Galahad instead.

“Geraint is… occupied…” he mumbled. Ooh, did Geraint have a sweetheart, then?

“Well, you can probably answer my question. Arthur told me to find a chaperone so he can take Sophia out for a picnic. Who’s the best bet if I want guards to go with them?” he asked.

“Not so keen on the mysterious princess?” Galahad chuckled.

“I’m not surprised. Ask Cador’s wife, Lady Bertrand. She is not fond of the woods. Thinks there’s always bandits lurking around if she doesn’t have four stone walls around her. But she’s very big on propriety. She’ll insist on going, the King will approve, and you’ll have a nice contingent of guards to keep Arthur from trying anything with the girl.” The knight told Merlin.

“I was more worried about what the girl might do to Arthur,” Merlin admitted.

“Thanks, Galahad.” He grinned back affably and Merlin hurried off to find Lady Bertrand.  
Lady Bertrand was exactly as described.

She immediately ordered her husband’s squire, who was hanging about like a forlorn page, to go alert the guards that she wanted ten of them to ride out with her. She also went straight to Uther, taking Merlin with her, to inform him of the planned outing and that she would be delighted to chaperone the young prince. Thankfully, Uther seemed as concerned about Arthur’s sudden interest in wooing as Merlin did, making a very strange expression indeed.

Arthur, of course, was very nearly livid with Merlin when he returned from patrol to find Lady Bertrand, her handmaiden, and ten guards waiting to escort him and Sophia on their picnic and his Father on the steps to see the party off. Sophia looked just as unhappy with the arrangement, making a very dreadful expression and Merlin could have sworn that her eyes turned red. Surely that could not be a trick of the light. There was definitely something not quite right about Sophia, even if Merlin was being unfair and Morgana had only had a normal nightmare and not a vision.

The picnic went well enough by Merlin’s standards. Lady Bertrand and the guards were shocked by how rudely Sophia refused to answer innocent small talk about her home and her childhood and what fate had befallen them. Arthur was in an absent-minded daze and the guards, who Merlin noticed was actually mostly the knight’s squires, all looked shocked at his behaviour. However, Merlin got to eat what was on Arthur’s plate, since he was too busy staring dreamily into Sophia’s eyes, and Sophia had no chance to cause any harm to Arthur.

Merlin grinned at Morgana, who was looking out her window when they rode back into the courtyard. She ducked back inside but Merlin thought that Morgana would be pleased that he had been so proactive in keeping Arthur safe.

 


	5. Try for Approval from the King

Arthur had, of course, had to be talked out of going off with the beautiful Sophia that next morning. His father was bestowing a knighthood. Arthur wanted to run off with Sophia. Merlin somehow managed to avert disaster again. Sophia and her father both looked livid when Arthur apologized, but Arthur did not seem to notice.

Guinevere and her little party arrived in the Ealdor afternoon the next day. They had not stopped to make camp the night before due to the fact Gi had broken arm that needed to see my healer right way.

Guinevere was annoyed to find out that the elder of Ealdor, James had not sent for her. In fact, that he had no message sent to Camelot or any other kingdom asking for assistant of any kind.

She asked Sir William to bring the young man who had travelled to with them from Camelot to be brought to her. She stood there in the James home and waited for the young man, a boy really, he could not be more than seventeen years old. He had told the king and Camelot court that the elder of Ealdor has asked for Princess Guinevere help in catching a very powerful witch.

Something was very wrong here and there was something afoot, she had to get to the bottom of it before the night... Meanwhile in Camelot that afternoon Sophia managed to get Arthur alone in his Chambers after the attempted to enchant Arthur in the wood that afternoon had been interrupted by the guard who almost killed both Arthur and Sophia with a crossbow. She was truly fearful for her life at that moment, that someone has powerful has she could die an immortal death.

She enchanted Arthur later that afternoon in his bedchamber, “Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur. Þec feoh nom gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur”

She smiled at her father, the prince was ready and Aulfric was pleased that Guinevere was way on his doing. Just as he had set up the scene in the woods he had made sure that princess that holds Arthur's heart would be away from Camelot when there arrived. Arthur was ready, his soul would be consumed by the king and his soulless body would be used to breed by the queen. 

Merlin was less surprised than maybe he should have been when he arrived in Arthur’s chambers with his dinner to find both father and daughter cornering Arthur and Arthur looking even more dazed than before.

“Arthur didn’t tell me you were joining him for dinner,” Merlin interrupted. He feared it was not soon enough, as Sophia was smiling smugly at him.

“Oh, we weren’t. I just wanted to have a moment alone with Arthur. Well, more alone than that picnic,” Sophia giggled. Arthur stared dazedly at her as she left. Merlin had to hand-feed him to get him to eat. As it was, half the plate was untouched when Merlin had to drag him off to training.

He got knocked on his ass three times before Merlin interceded, running into the middle of the field with a water skin. One of the older knights took her cue.

“I believe that’s enough training for one day,” he announced. All the rest of the knights fell in line, even the new one who looked very confused by the proceedings. Merlin got Arthur slung half over her shoulder and dragged him off the field. He was not being cooperative.

“Why is that servant allowed on the field?” the new knight asked.

Sir Leon answered him, “That is Arthur’s personal protector against Magic. I trust you heard the story about Arthur getting thrown in the dungeon for defying his father and going to get some herb or other to make an antidote after the kid drank poison for him?”

“Yeah,” the confused knight agreed. “Is that him?”

“That’s him. His name is Merlin.” Old knight said.

“He doesn’t look like much.” Watch the prince and his brother leave.

“He has a big heart.” That was Galahad.

“He’s really brave, too.” That was Geraint. Then Merlin was out of hearing range. It was unfortunate. He had been having a rough week, fortnight, first with Edwin, then Arthur’s prat mood, and now Sophia. Hearing people compliment him would be nice.

Merlin managed to get Arthur back to his chambers on his own and then locked the doors and used his magic to help get Arthur out of his armour. Arthur was in far too much of a daze to notice anything. He put him to bed and went down to fetch him supper.

The cook told her that Arthur was supposed to eat with his father. Thankfully, Gwen was getting Morgana some biscuits to tide her over and when Merlin explained about the training and Arthur being in a daze, Gwen agreed to ask Morgana to smooth it over with Uther. There could be no question of him going in this state. Once the cook had thrown a meal together, Merlin took it back up and hand-fed Arthur like an invalid. He did not even seem to notice. Merlin was very concerned. He stayed late into the night and prayed over his Brother before he left.

King’s palace, griffin staircase Sophia enters the palace and bumps into Morgana.

Sophia said, “Sorry!” smiles “Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia.”

Morgana drily: “What are you doing here?”

Sophia stated, “My father and I are guests of the King.”

Morgana pointed out show her cards, “You're lying. I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen.”

Sophia asked, “Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course, he does. I suspect he's already turned you down.”

Morgana pointed out, “Don't think you can make a fool out of me.”

Sophia says, “I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already.”

Morgana pointed out, “stay away from him.”

Sophia stated, “or what?” pause “Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman.”

Morgana stated, “it, not my wrath you should fear, it is Goddess wrath you should rightfully fear for Arthur's hand is promised to her kin. If anything happens to Arthur, she will find you and you and kin well feel a wrath”

Down the corridor, as Merlin was going down the corridor, he saw Sophia’s father sneaking out of the castle. Merlin followed him. With Morgana’s vision and his own suspicions, he had to know whether this suspicious behaviour was innocent or not. Merlin follows Aulfric into the woods. Aulfric reaches the Lake. Merlin watches him from behind a tree. The wind has started to blow. Aulfric addresses the Lake.

Aulfric asked, “I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders!”

Casting the spell that would allow him to do so, “Do: tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!”

A blue haze and fairies appear over the lake. The fairies fly faster than a human eye can see. Merlin adjusts his sight and through his eyes, we watch everything in slow-motion. Merlin is amazed by what he sees and he smiles.

Aulfric stated, “I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!” One of the fairies, the Sidhe Elder, comes close to Aulfric. Merlin watches.

Sidhe elder stated, “Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon.”

Aulfric pointed, “The crime was mine, not my daughter's.”

Sidhe elder pointed, “the gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince is offered up to them.”

Aulfric said, “thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!” Merlin realizes that Arthur’s life is in great danger. The fairies disappear into the Lake and Aulfric laughs. Merlin snuck off back to the castle he needed to speak to Gaius.

Back in Camelot Merlin seek out Gaius and he tells him that he must have seen Avalon. “What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be…”

Merlin asked, “What's...”

Gaius pointed, “The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death.”

Merlin pointed, “Well, I've seen it and I'm still here.”

Gaius said, “Extraordinary. What did it look like?”

Merlin stated, “Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who they are yet.”

Gaius stated, “We do now” Gaius sits by his desk. Merlin follows him.

He pointed out, “I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. Which means, to hold life and death in your hands. From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe.”

The Sidhe, are an immortal race of Avalon, the Island of Youth, and they appear as small blue humanoid winged creatures. They are masters of enchantments and a cruel race of beings. The Sidhe had kings who were called Sidhe elders, they were served by pixies and could live for 1000 years.

Merlin stated, “That does not sound like a good thing.”

Gaius pointed out, “They're masters of enchantment.”

Merlin asked, “You think Arthur's been enchanted?”

Gaius nods, “Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true.”

The next morning, Arthur was alert and not at all in a daze. He woke quickly, ate his breakfast, dressed, and said nothing about trying to run off with Sophia. Merlin was tentatively hopeful that her prayer had fixed whatever Sophia had done. It had worked for the plague, after all.

Of course, then he lost track of Arthur right before council because Gaius had wanted something and he came walking in, hand in hand, with Sophia. Morgana went pale as a sheet. Gwen’s eyes widened. Merlin swallowed down a rush of panic. Arthur asked his father for permission to marry Sophia. Uther laughed. No one else did. This was madness. Then Uther realized Arthur was serious. He made a show of power, reminding Arthur who was in charge. He had the guards grab Sophia and her father, threatening to have them thrown into the dungeon or worse. Arthur begged for mercy, lied that he would put the idea from his mind. Uther waved his hand and the guards released them. Merlin wished he had not. They were mortal now and if Uther killed them, then Arthur would be safe. Oh god, Merlin made a face as he watched Arthur stalk out of the room.


	6. Brother in life, Sister in arms...

Morgana rushed out of the council chambers once everyone was dismissed. Unlike Merlin, she did not know how to find someone without having to go and look for them, so she did not know that he was just in his chambers, sulking. She found Gaius instead.

Merlin went down to the kitchens to get Arthur’s dinner first. At least he could come bearing food and hopefully Arthur would not take his ill temper out on him. He probably would anyway but it was better than showing up empty-handed. Of course, when Merlin arrived with food, it was not to Morgana trying to yell sense into Arthur’s head. His luck was not that good. It was to Sophia and her father convincing Arthur to elope with Sophia. He seemed fairly convinced, as he was now wearing his chainmail and packing a bag.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, interrupting the conversation as he set the tray on the table. “What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving,” Arthur replied. He looked dazed again.

“Why?”

“Because Sophia and I are in love. We must not be parted.”

“She’s enchanted you, Arthur. Please, listen to me. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Who are you to speak to me in such a manner?” Arthur demanded angrily. Merlin glared back at him.

“I’m your friend!”

“You’re my servant.”

“Come, Arthur, we must away,” Sophia insisted. Arthur nodded absently, reaching out to her and smiling blankly.

“Arthur, she’s controlling you. Please, I’m begging you. Listen to me.”

“You love me,” Sophia crooned.

“She’s going to kill you,” Merlin told him. Arthur paused, finally looking back over at him. “They’re Sidhe and she’s going to kill you. Arthur, please!”

“Do you allow servants to speak of your guests in such a manner?” Sophia’s father asked.

“Only when it is true,” Arthur answered. He looked lost and confused. “Merlin, why are you saying this?”

“I followed Aulfric out of the castle last night. He called upon the Sidhe elders to start a ritual that sacrifices a prince. You will be the sacrifice. If you go with her, you’ll die.”

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Arthur mumbled. “We’re in love.”

“I’m sorry, Arthur, but you’re in love, not with Sophia, she not her, the girl you promised your heart, your solo, your every being” Merlin corrected. “Sophia is not her.”

“Arthur, you must not believe these lies,” Sophia insisted. Merlin noticed that she had avoided all use of the word love.

“Oh, if they’re lies, then tell him you love him,” he challenged. The Sidhe could not love, after all. Sophia stiffened.

“I do not have to grace your ridiculous accusations with a response,” Sophia grumbled. Arthur looked at her with confusion. Merlin’s challenge shouldn’t have caused that response if Sophia loved him. Of course, she did not. Merlin could see that Arthur was truly starting to believe her that Sophia did not have his best interests at heart.

“Merlin?” he murmured quietly. Merlin reached out to touch him, hoping to anchor him to reality.

Unfortunately, Sophia and her father noticed that Arthur was seeing the truth as well. Sophia spoke some spell that Merlin did not even recognize the language and Arthur’s eyes turned red. He took Sophia’s hand and strode out the door with her.

Merlin tried to go after him and Aulfric took advantage of his inattention to cast a spell of his own. Merlin went flying through the air, in the opposite direction he wanted to go, until he hit the stone wall with a crack, his head flung back with a second sound and then everything went black.

Morgana's chambers that night Morgana looks out her window and sees Arthur leaving the Square with Sophia and Aulfric. She runs out of her chambers. “Merlin!” Morgana cried. The world was shaking. No, Morgana was shaking him awake.

“I’m up,” Merlin slurred, forcing his eyes open. Morgana was kneeling by his side and Gwen was staring down at her. The angle of the sun had changed enough that Arthur and Sophia clearly had a head start. Damn.

“Are you alright?” Gwen asked hesitantly.

“Did you stop Arthur?” Merlin asked. First things first, after all.

“No,” Morgana admitted. “What happened to you?”

“Sophia took Arthur and her father threw me into a wall.”

“Sophia did enchant Arthur?” Gwen gasped. Merlin and Morgana both gave her a look of scorn. Obviously, the girl had enchanted Arthur.

“But how will we find them?” Morgana asked despairingly.

“I followed Aulfric to a lake last night. He started a ritual there to sacrifice a prince. Given that you foresaw Sophia drowning him, I think it’s a safe bet.” Merlin pointed out, Morgana shivered, looking worried. “Don’t fret, my lady. I would never betray you.”

“But how can we stop them? You’re in no state to travel.” She pointed.

“I will manage.” Merlin forced his stiff body to his feet. He had to blink back spots in front of his eyes, but he was steady. Gwen was horrified at the idea but Morgana nodded approvingly.

“I’ll get you a horse then,” she replied. “Gwen, help him down to the courtyard. We must not lose any more time.”

“Milady, surely?” Gwen implored. Morgana shook her head.

“Someone must go,” she insisted, whirling about and hurrying out of the room. She still looked like she was gliding across the floor, completely unfair.

“And Uther will notice if both Arthur and Morgana are gone,” Merlin finished the thought.

“That could be dangerous.” Gwen reluctantly agreed and they started towards the courtyard. Merlin could walk unaided well enough, but Gwen hovered close, in case he lost his balance. They made it down to the courtyard soon enough, where Morgana had the horse waiting.

Merlin managed to recognize that it was one of Arthur’s horses, the dark brown one called Duane. Merlin managed to climb into the saddle without falling over and urged the horse forwards. Gwen waved him off and Morgana watched as well, pretending to be indulging her handmaiden. Merlin headed for the lake, remembering the direction well enough from the night before. Thankfully, Sophia and Arthur had not had horses, so despite their head start, Merlin caught up to them as Sophia led Arthur into the water.

Aulfric was watching his daughter closely, not paying attention to the world around him. Sophia had left her magical staff lying on the ground. That would be useful. Merlin snuck forward and grabbed it. He saw moved behind Aulfric, it was princess Guinevere, she had her sword in hand and ran the old man through and Merlin had it aimed and sent his magic through it before Aulfric could react. With a bolt of red magic, Sophia turned and at him before she too exploded when a red bolt of lightning hit her.

Of course, Morgana had seen Arthur underwater, so Merlin had not been quick enough that Sophia had not already pushed him under. Merlin leapt out into the water where Sophia and Arthur had been standing, took a deep breath and dove under.

He had to find him. His magic stretched out in all directions and he felt a bright pulse as his fingers brushed something slick. Merlin grabbed hold of it. It was Arthur’s hand, the leather glove slick and hard to hold. With his other hand, he grabbed his chainmail and hauled him to the surface. Merlin took in a great gulp of air, but Arthur did not. He felt his brother's heart seize with terror but he forced himself not to panic as he dragged him to shore with help of Guinevere.

He could not have been under very long at all. His magic pulled the water from Arthur’s lungs and Arthur rolled to cough it up, hacking and breathing in. Thank the Goddess. Merlin felt tears of joy stream down his face. Arthur would live.

Merlin stated, “I am glad to see you My lady but how…”

Guinevere said, “it was roost to get me away from Camelot, that girl attacked Gi and kidnapped the Knights, she gloated about her plans believe they would not be found before it was too late. Just so they have access to Arthur without my interference. See if I had been there, the Sidhe whatever her name is, her enchantment would not have worked. Had the young man wait few hours to report to the king of my needed in Ealdor, you would be doing this all on your own.”

Merlin said, “let get Arthur back home” he smiled at his future sister law the woman who Arthur truly loved.


	7. life long firendship

Despite the fact he knew that Morgana was worried and scared back in Camelot, Merlin took his time getting Arthur on the horse. 

Merlin stated, “take the house, my lady, I would like to walk hope it would help keep my body from freezing up.”

She Thanked him and they head back to Castle. Merlin felt like absolute death. There was definitely a giant scrape on his back, he wasn’t sure if the spot had skin or not. There was a trickle of blood coming down the back of his neck, so he had definitely busted his head. 

His left shoulder was stiff and felt awkward. His vision was spinning and he realized he had not eaten since breakfast and the sun was already setting. Guinevere gives him a sweet to suckle on to help with dizziness.

Morgana and Gwen were waiting in the courtyard with Geraint and Galahad and Sir Leon and Sir Ewan and some other knight, one of the young ones when Merlin plodded slowly in. 

“How is he?” Morgana asked. “He’s soaked!”

“And cold,” Geraint added, having reached up to pull Arthur off the horse.

“He’s fine, just sleeping,” Merlin told them. Sir Leon swung him up into his arms and Merlin whimpered at the pressure on his back where the skin most definitely was not. 

Galahad and Geraint and Sir Ewan and the other knight, Owen mayhap, lifted Arthur up and carried him inside. Sir Leon led the way to Arthur’s chambers with Merlin in his arms. Morgana and Gwen fetched out clean dry clothes for both of them and helped the knights change them, as though they were babes. Merlin did not even think to blush. He was too tired.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Leon murmured, seeing the wound on her back. 

Guinevere said, “get Gaius please they both needed to be looked at”

Morgana went to fetch Gaius, while Gwen helped Merlin settle down on his stomach. Arthur stirred as Guinevere put him in clean clothes but did not wake.

“What happened?” Geraint asked her, once it was clear when Merlin nor Guinevere would not offer up an explanation on their own.

“it was all design to get me out of Camelot has far away from the Castle, so they could get to Arthur”Guinevere's voice come from behind the scene has she change out of her armour.

“Aulfric and Sophia had magic,” Merlin mumbled. “Aulfric threw me into a wall. Sophia had enchanted Arthur. Had to get him out of the lake. Mustn’t tell Uther.”

“Sophia and Aulfric?” Leon asked. “Are they alive?”

“No. Guinevere arrived and killed Aulfric and I had to kill Sophia the Magic stick work for anyone.” Merlin was too tired to be answering questions, especially with the truth not being something he should tell anyone. 

Thankfully Gaius came in just then. He was livid about having to come up with some explanation on the spot about what Merlin must have meant and trust that the knights and squires would not tell Uther anyway. But the wound on his back made him a little more sympathetic. After Gaius had tended to him and given Arthur an examination to ascertain that he truly was fine, just exhausted from his ordeal, Merlin was left in Arthur’s bed and Gaius informed Guinevere that Gi would fine in few weeks but she would not do her duties until her hand was completely healed. The princess was happy to hear that her long-time friend would be fine, after which she and Gaius shooed everyone out to let them get some rest.

The next morning, Arthur rolled over and his arm landed on Merlin wound and Merlin cried out in pain, waking them both up. “Why are you in my bed?” Arthur demanded. He had thought he was Guinevere but there she was sleeping on the chair next to the bed.

Merlin was still whimpering, unable to answer. “Oh my god, Merlin, what happened to you?” Guinevere kept her eyes closed and listen to the two brothers.

“Um, long story,” he managed to grit out. Arthur traced gently around the edge of the wound.

“Poor thing,” he murmured. The bolt of pain finally lessened, her attention instead focused on the light touch that did not hurt at all.

“Sophia enchanted you. How much do you remember?”

“I… um…” Arthur clearly had to think about it. “We rescued her and her father from bandits. We brought them here. You made sure there were guards when I took her on a picnic. Did you know then?”

“I was suspicious,” Merlin admitted. 

Merlin stated, “it goes deeper than that, but first do you remember trying to get me to lie for you so you didn’t have to go on patrol?”

“Not well,” Arthur grumbled.

“That’s fairly normal,” she assured him. “Don’t fret.”

“You didn’t let me go out with her the next morning either. I got humiliated in training. Oh my god, did I really make a spectacle asking Father for permission to marry her?” his eyes widen.

“You really did.” Guinevere giggles, now that she would like have seen.

“Then, then, I was packing. I was going to run off with her, elope. You came in, tried to say something to me. I don’t remember anything after that.” Arthur pointed out.

“I had almost convinced you not to go with her when Sophia put some other spell on you. Your eyes turned red. You ran off with her and Aulfric threw me into the wall. I’m pretty sure he used magic. The giant scrape is from that. Morgana woke me up, she’d been looking for you and found me instead, and she sent me to go fetch you back.” Pointed out to Arthur.

“How did you get me away from Sophia and Aulfric?” Arthur asked.

“Guinevere arrived she killed Aulfric and I Killed Sophia”

“How?” Arthur carefully rolled him over into his arms so they were facing one another.

“The staffs they used had magic in them. Sophia had put her down, so I picked it up.” Merlin and Arthur had not been like with one other for years, it was weird to see the brother be that close to one another, but then Guinevere and her sister Diana were just as close as Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur looked over Merlin should at Guinevere and she told him, “it was plot to get me away from you, so that they could get to you, what they did not know what that you had another looking out for you while I was away, it seems that these two had killed a prince and was throughout of their Kingdom and for her to return she had to sacrifices a soul of prince, and Aulfric picked you for your soul has the greatest value than any prince in any other land”

“Does anyone else know about this?” Arthur 

“Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, Leon, Ewan, Owen, Geraint and Galahad,” Merlin told him with a wince. 

“I’ve no idea what Gaius told everyone to satisfy their curiosity about how I saved you, though.” Merlin pointed out.

“Have you eaten?” Arthur suddenly demanded. Merlin shook his head. 

Arthur than Look at Guinevere, who shook her head and Arthur stated, “I’m starving. Let me go send for food.” 

He carefully eased his arm out from under his brother, easily stood, walked over to the door and waved down a passing servant. She was only too eager to fetch the prince and princess’s breakfast. Arthur made his way back to the bed, clearly feeling perfectly fine. “Alright, how did we end up with knights knowing? Gwen knows whatever Morgana knows, I am aware of that, and Morgana woke you. She was suspicious of Sophia too. Rightfully so. I suspect I owe her an apology. And Gaius had to treat you, and probably look me over. But the knights?”

“I’m not sure. I was a little out of it when I got back,” Merlin admitted. “All I know is they were waiting with Morgana and Gwen. Leon carried me and the rest carried you. They put us both in your bed, got us in dry clothes. Oh, goddess, Morgana and Gwen helped with that.” Merlin's eyes widen.

“Oh my god,” Arthur muttered. “Of course, they did. At least I was unconscious.”

Guinevere said, “relax they help Merlin, I was one to undress and redress you” she smiled at Arthur kiss his cheek.

“I was as good as,” Merlin told him. “Couldn’t even summon a blush.”

“You flush easily,” Arthur agreed affably. “I suppose I ought to thank you for coming after me. It was brave.”

“I think it was just because I’d hit my head,” Merlin teased him. Arthur laughed. There was a knock on the door and they both froze.

“Breakfast?” a timid serving girl called as she creaked the door open.

“Come in,” Arthur told her. She looked a little surprised to see Merlin in bed with Arthur and Guinevere Sitting there but held her tongue and handed the breakfast tray over. She curtsied and quickly left. “See, Merlin? That’s how a proper servant behaves. She kept her thoughts to herself, showed proper respect…”

“If you had a proper servant and no brother, you’d be floating face down in a lake, Arthur,” Merlin reminded him. Arthur winced.

“Help yourself,” he waved at the tray as he started eating. Merlin took the piece of bacon he was reaching for. Arthur gave him a grumpy look but didn’t fuss at him. Between the three, there was not a single thing left on the tray. Arthur set it on the ground and they ended up falling back asleep.

When Uther came in to see where Arthur was, why he wasn’t on patrol like he was supposed to be, they were both asleep, Merlin on his stomach, sprawled over Arthur’s chest and Arthur’s head on Guinevere lap.

Merlin roused a little and blinked sleepily at him but Uther just waved dismissively and he slumped back down. Arthur woke a second later, and Merlin felt him tense up.

“Oh god, I’m supposed to be on patrol!”

“Yes, you are,” Uther agreed calmly. He didn’t sound angry. “I see Sophia and her father left. How far did you go with your brother and future wife brought you back?”

“A couple hours’ walk,” Arthur replied awkwardly. “Merlin thinks she enchanted me.”

“That would explain your behaviour.” Uther seemed quite calm. “Gaius told me what happened. I ran into him on my way here. He thinks you were enchanted as well. It explains why Morgana was so concerned about you.”

“Yes,” Arthur mumbled awkwardly.

“it not that simple, Sophia’s father target you, he planed the hold thing, even pay that young boy 500 gold coins to lure me away from the Castle, by attack the knights and Gi who brought me a message from my sister” Guinevere voiced.

“Well, I can see you’ve already made up with your Princess and Merlin. Morgana shouldn’t be too much more difficult.” Uther stated.

“Father!” Arthur protested. Merlin smiled drowsily and Guinevere smirk the king would be playful with his sons.

“Do you have an alternative explanation for your behaviour?” Arthur froze. He must have made some gesture because he said nothing. 

“Exactly as I thought.” Merlin heard Uther’s boots click on the stones as he left. The door shut quietly behind him.

“Are you awake?” Arthur whispered. 

Merlin shook her head. “Idiot,” he mumbled fondly and ruffled his hair. “We should get up soon.”

“Don’ wanna,” Merlin grumbled.

“I have to apologize to Morgana for mocking her and Gaius will want to look at your back,” Arthur reminded him. “Besides, it’s nearly midmorning.”

“You can tell you got the better end of the deal,” Merlin grumbled. “Enchantment doesn’t leave physical bruises.”

“And we have to find out what Gaius told everyone.” Merlin made a strange involuntary noise. Arthur laughed at him, but he helped Merlin up and Guinevere got him into a shirt. Arthur even managed to dress without help. 

Then they went to Gaius’ chambers. Apparently, he had told everyone that Merlin had used Sophia’s staff to knock Sophia in the head to keep them from interfering as he brought Arthur back to Camelot. The knights knew about the lake; Uther did not.

The conversation with Morgana went better than Arthur had anticipated. Morgana nearly wept to see him clearly perfectly fine. Gwen was fussing over Merlin, who was moving gingerly. Neither of them was concerned about how apparently Morgana had gone to speak to Arthur at some point, 

Merlin had missed this entirely, and when she warned him about Sophia, he cruelly mocked her, saying she was in love with Arthur. Everyone in the room knew it was not true. Morgana and Arthur cared for one another, but neither was in love with the other. And Arthur had been enchanted, after all.

The next week was quiet. The gossip about Sophia and Arthur, both truth and slander, may have been a favourite topic, but there was no new excitement. Perhaps it was that rain was a good sign in Camelot since it did rain for three days straight. Merlin, Guinevere and Arthur just went about their usual routine and did not bring up that morning that they had eaten breakfast in bed together and gone back to sleep. Somehow, a knight or squire was always nearby when Arthur wanted a bath, so Merlin did not have to haul the water. But other than that, everything was normal.


	8. Dreaming or Remembering

Arthur had walked over to medical chamber in hope to talk to Gaius about something every personal only he found Guinevere in his stand. She working on something, and the face she was in the medical chamber means that it was something that important to her people.

"Guinevere," she hears behind her, softly, and she turns without hesitation. She sees Arthur than she sees Morgana during the day unless he's come for her, but she loves the prince no less for it.

"Arthur," she says, bowing her head. Arthur nods back distractedly, keeping a formal distance at the doorway, a troubled look on his face. Guinevere takes this in and knows that this is more than a social call or a search for a wayward brother. "Is there something wrong?"

Arthur meets her eyes for a grave second, with something of Uther's impenetrable stare. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course. Come in, come in," she says, setting her book aside and waving a hand in welcome. She watches Arthur take a few steps closer, looking about the cluttered room, but Guinevere thinks he's only paying attention enough to keep clear of any hindrances. He stops at the edge of the workbench and rests a hand on its scarred edge.

"Don't mind the mess," Guinevere says, and shakes his head. "With Gi out of commission, I have to wait for Gwen."

He nodded his head, Arthur manner growing wry for just a moment. He rests his free hand on his hip as Guinevere chuckles.

But Guinevere doesn't miss Arthur's thumbnail worrying at the grain of the workbench, though she gives no sign that she's noticed. One of the few gifts of being a warrior is the ability to feign oversight of the little things. She sets about tidying a spilt satchel of cloves and waits for Arthur to speak his mind.

She hasn't long to wait--Arthur would not have come had he not already chosen his course. "Guinevere," Arthur says, meeting his eyes, "is it possible that whatever is troubling Morgana may be... catching?"

Guinevere straightens at that, dusting her hands off on her robes. "Has she taken ill? Shall I get Gaius…"

Arthur stops her with a raised hand. "No, nothing like that." Then he shakes his head and in a low voice, he says, "I've been having... dreams, lately. The same one, for a few nights, now."

Something inside Guinevere grows cold, though she does her best not to show it. "What sort of dreams?"

"Water," Arthur says, and his body stills, though his eyes are far away. "Murky water, closing over my head, and I cannot move."

As Morgana foresaw, and as Merlin saved him from. Arthur is seeing not the future, but the past and Guinevere gives Arthur a gentle smile, as much to reassure him as to vent her own relief. "I do not believe this is the same malady Morgana suffers from, Arthur. A blow to the head can often… jostle the brain, as it were. These nocturnal phantoms are just the mind resettling itself. Gaius Once told me that when I hit in the head with a shield during training."

Arthur looks distinctly uncomfortable at the reminder of his fictitious injury, and Guinevere turns away to give him a moment, sorting through several small vials for a show. "Gaius can get you a sleeping-draught if the dreams are troubling you too much. It sounds most unnerving."

"That won't be necessary." Arthur leans his back against the workbench and crosses his arms over his chest. "Just when all seems lost, a hand reaches me through the water, and I am pulled to the surface." He looks up at Guinevere again, his gaze clear. "And then I wake up."

Guinevere smiles. "Then it seems that your dreams have granted you a protector as well, my lord."

Arthur looks surprised. "I hadn't thought of it that way."

Guinevere folds her hands together and nods to Arthur, thinking of Merlin, who actually did the saving. "It has been my experience, that aid often comes from the unlikeliest quarter."

"And sometimes it comes from our steadfast friends." Arthur gives him a small, but genuine smile, and inclines his head in thanks.

There's a commotion in the hall, and Merlin comes bustling in, head down as he rummages through the bag slung across his shoulders. "Guinevere, you would not believe what I had to look under to find…"

Merlin stops short of seeing the prince. "Arthur. I thought you were out on patrol. Was there something you needed?"

Guinevere watches Arthur's demeanour change instantly, head going up and shoulders squaring as he faces Merlin. "A servant I can rely on, but instead, I seem to be stuck with you."

The words are harsh but the tone isn't, not really, and Guinevere watches Merlin brush the insult aside with a toss of his head. "Right, sorry, I'll get right on doing the work of four or five, instead of just three, or wait I am not your servant, I am your brother so just deal with it."

"One would be sufficient," Arthur says. "My chambers are filthy, and my horse needs reshoeing. Guinevere," he adds, with a nod, before sweeping out of the room.

"Probably tried to kick him off." Merlin wrestles the bag off with a grin and drops it on a chair. "Duty calls," he says, giving Guinevere an exaggerated bow, before turning and jogging after Arthur.

Guinevere listens to their voices echo down the hall, fading with distance and she lets loose a fond smile, where neither of them can see it before she turns back to her work on the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, next one coming soon,


End file.
